


Dear Diary

by Sakura_no_Umi



Series: Related verse [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, and Felix is just like what?, the time Bridgette is the mad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: Of course Felix Agreste would know Mandarin, but Bridgette really wasn’t prepared to find out the way she did.
Relationships: Bridgette & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)
Series: Related verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820368
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 6/19/2018

Bridgette had a habit of journaling in Mandarin. For one it kept the language fresh, and two it meant she didn’t have to fear any of her classmates finding it and reading it. It also meant that she could spend all lunch writing exactly how Felix Agreste infuriated and infatuated her at the same time.

Allegra had become accustomed to Bridgette's sporadic needs to spend lunch alone under a tree and journal, and no longer pestered her friend to put her pen down and partake in the latest fad Allegra needed to dissect (and possibly ridicule) during lunch. For these reasons, Bridgette paid no mind when immaculate black loafers appeared at the corner of her vision, instead too focused on her current thoughts (Marinette had been practically adorable helping her bake when she babysat last night. Not that Felix had appreciated the fruits of the labor).

Bridgette gave a huff when it became apparent that whoever was hovering had no intention of leaving anytime soon. Had they really never seen Mandarin or calligraphy before in their life?

“Yes?” she inquired, before shock filled her eyes realizing it was Felix.

Felix was non-pulsed, still looking rudely at her thoughts in her journal.

“Can I help you?” Bridgette reiterated, pulling her journal to her chest getting a bad feeling.

“Someone actually let you into their bakery to make that toffee,” Felix commented, the barest hint of an impressed recognition pulled at his eyes.

“I’m sorry, were you spying on me?” Bridgette accused, slamming her journal shut quickly.

Felix had the dignity to turn his cheeks away to hide the red as the implications of what he had done dawned on him.

“Why would you write in that at school if you didn’t want anyone to read it?” Felix replied, trying to save his dignity.

“Why do you think I’m writing in Mandarin? And since when could you read Mandarin anyway?”

“I’m trilingual, remember. French, English, and Mandarin.”

“But why?” Bridgette sputtered, in adjunct horror unable to believe any of this was really happening. If it had been any other page than Felix would know exactly what she thought of him.

“Well, Father believes the Chinese will be a powerful force in business, and whether or not I follow his footsteps in the fashion industry it is clear he expects me to be a successful businessman.”

“So you thought, oh hey, Bridgette is clearly writing in Mandarin for fun, and I should practice my skills by reading it without asking?”

“I admit that was in poor judgment, but it is rare to see you sitting still and contemplative. I’m afraid my curiosity got the better of me,” Felix spoke, voice far from having an apologetic tone.

“Next time you want to practice your Mandarin just ask. I have other stuff you can read, that’s not private, or we could even just talk like normal people. Having friends and talking to them won’t kill you Felix despite whatever you might believe otherwise.”

“I apologize, Bridgette, it was my mistake.”

Felix’s voice was formal, and far from having a sincere quality. He sounded more like was has tired of explaining himself and he’d already said sorry so wasn’t that good enough, but Bridgette knew when she had the closest thing to an apology that would leave Felix Agreste’s mouth.

“And if you really must know my aunt and uncle own a bakery which they let me use when I babysit. They make the best treats in all of Paris,” Bridgette relented, the fight going out of her.

“That explains the quality of the toffee.”

“Felix Agreste, don’t pretend that you ate it. I saw your scowl and look of disgust. I know it ended up in the trash like everything else any one tries to give you.”

Felix didn’t correct her. He had indeed scowled, because Bridgette again had gone out her way to be nice and be his friend. She didn’t understand. He didn’t want friends because all that happened was that they would get hurt. He was surrounded by a cloud of bad luck. He had known it all his life, and was sullen because of it. There was no point starting anything when he would be gone at the first chance he got. He would never ask anyone to change their entire life just for him. But Bridgette was also wrong, He had tried the toffee. Toffee was his favorite as she had no doubt learned, and it was better than any of the fancy varieties his father had bought.

“Believe whatever you want,” Felix simply replied, before turning to leave.


End file.
